callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Classified
Classified is a Zombies map that is included with the Black Ops Pass for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. The fourth map featured in the game and the twenty-eighth map overall, it is a reimagining of the map "Five", which was previously featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map features the "Ultimis" crew - the original versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen - as the four playable characters, replacing John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro. The map's story follows them as they investigate The Pentagon after being teleported there from Shangri-La via overloading a teleporter with the 31-79 JGb215. With the release of Operation Grand Heist, Classified can now be purchased as a standalone map without having to acquire the Black Ops Pass for $7.99 USD.https://store.playstation.com/en-us/product/UP0002-CUSA11100_00-CODBO4ZMBMAP0000 Overview Being a reimagining of "Five", Classified's layout is mostly identical. However, like Blood of the Dead, the remake of Mob of the Dead, there are a few new rooms added to the map, including the Central Filing and Main Offices on the first floor, and the Server Room in the War Room. The Perk-a-Colas are replaced by the new perk system introduced in Black Ops 4. In addition to this, the steps taken to reach the Pack-a-Punch Machine have also changed. There are also several new Mystery Box locations as well, with the initial Mystery Box location being either in the Main Offices or on the upper level of the War Room. The map also introduces two new buildables; the Riot Shield and the Teleporter Signal Amplifier, the latter being used to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine. With this modified teleporter, players are able to use the Pack-a-Punch Machine found in Groom Lake, the same place featured in the map Moon. The Electro-Shock Defenses return as well, although the locations for the parts needed to repair them are in different locations, with one spawning in the Server Room and the other spawning in the Porcine Research lab. The Winter's Howl also returns, and is obtainable from the Mystery Box and through completing the Project Skadi quest. Unlike the original version, the Pentagon Thief is absent; he is instead replaced by the Hellhounds. Like the original map, the Crawler Zombies return, and can now spawn on other levels of the map instead of just the Laboratories. The Bonfire Sale power-up also returns, and can be acquired by opening up areas of Groom Lake, which is achieved by surviving in said area every few rounds without leaving or going down. Features Weapons Easter Eggs Story Easter Egg Classified does not have a traditional map Easter Egg, However there is an ending cutscene similar to other story based Easter Eggs that is unlocked upon reaching Round 150 in a singular game. Outro Cutscene Quotes Reels, Punched Cards and Phones Ciphers Documents Wisps Gallery Classified Artwork BO4.jpg Black Ops Pass Promo BO4.jpg|Promo for Classified as seen in the Black Ops Pass promo. Classified Promo BO4.png American_MPD.png|A schematic for an MPD made by the Americans. BusDriver Blueprint Classified Zombies BO4.png|A schematic for the Bus Driver seen in TranZit. 115Drill Blueprint Classified Zombies BO4.png|A blueprint for the Element 115 drill seen in the Nuketown Zombies loading screen and revised comic book page. Primis_Nikolai_Portrait.png|A portrait of Primis Nikolai Belinski. Classified Office BO4.png Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – “Classified” Zombies Experience Intro Official Call of Duty ® Black Ops 4 Zombies — Classified Trailer Classified Ending Cutscene (PC)|Ending cutscene. Trivia * It is revealed that Ultimis were able to survive the aftermath of Moon, having been teleported to Groom Lake in 1963, where they were soon captured and experimented on by the US Government in Hangar 4 in Groom Lake. ** It is also revealed that Ultimis Richtofen was able to regain his body after his zombified self interacted with his body in the hangar after completing his mission with his Primis version. * A jumpscare featuring an image of Primis Richtofen from the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Black Ops III can be found by aiming at a light on a building in the left-hand side of Groom Lake with a sniper rifle. ** The jumpscare sound originates from the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission U.S.S.D., where Alex Mason has a vision of shooting John F. Kennedy. *A memo on one of the podiums in the spawn room states that there was an outbreak within the Pentagon on October 18th and that anyone who was infected is being kept in the labs for study. It also references the upcoming meeting between JFK and Fidel Castro. *A formerly blacked out portrait of Primis Nikolai Belinski will appear in the Panic Room after knifing all crooked Presidential portraits in the Offices. This will cause the Ultimis Edward Richtofen portrait to fade to black. *If the door to the room in the Main Offices containing Robert McNamara is interacted with enough times, Samantha will yell "He said, leave him ALONE!" and a total of forty Nova Crawlers will spawn. *Unlike the original map, the windows within the laboratory will remain shut after the power is turned on, preventing players from jumping through them. References de:Classified ru:Секретно Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Maps